


Pleasure or Punishment?

by KuroBakura



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil meets a "prisoner" who is up to no good. And neither is Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure or Punishment?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this pairing, so please do not bash or flame. Thank you.

Thranduil walked through the gigantic hallways of the palace. He was heading to an area that held the prisoners. When Thranduil arrived, the doors opened and walked in. He looked at one of the guards standing in the room.

“Take me to the private room.” Thranduil said to the guard. The guard on the right took Thranduil to the room. When they got there, the guard stood in front of the King and opened the door. Another guard was prepping Loki for Thranduil's questions.

“Stay seated. The Ki-!” The guard was interrupted.

“Yea, yea, yea. Kiss my Jotun ass!” the prisoner shouted from inside the room.

“SILENCE, HUMAN!” the guard shouted.

“FUCK YOU, MEWLING QUIM!” the person shouted back. Thranduil put his hand on one of the guard's shoulders.

“Let me handle this one.” Thranduil told him.

“But your majesty..” The guard said, worried.

“Go.” Thranduil ordered. The guard walked away and Thranduil went into the room. When he walked into the room, he saw a man, wearing prison garb and sitting at a large table. Panting and grunting in anger. The man had long and some-what curly black hair. He also has some bruises on him from when he was fighting with guards when he arrived a couple of days ago. Actually, Thranduil knew Loki was coming but the guards fucked it up for both of them. The guards on duty did not follow the correct protocol so in it was actually not Loki's fault. Him fighting the guards was self-defense. Loki was not angry at Thranduil...it was the guards he was mad at. Loki also was in a bit of pain so he basically sleep most of the time, which I why he did not want company or Thranduil to see him like this.

“State your name.” Thranduil ordered.

“Eat Me. With a capital E and a capital M.” Loki replied. Thranduil leaned over and looked at Loki in the face.

“You want to play games, fine but being cocky will get you no where with me. Now, give me your name.” Thranduil said.

“You will never know it or anything about me, you rich, blonde turd!” Loki said. Thranduil stood up, turned around and walked across the room. He was not actually mad at the Loki...he was actually not even there to question him. Secretly, Thranduil wanted to fuck him....hard. He noticed that Loki was being brought in by the guards. Thranduil wanted to talk to him before he was there but it was too out of control but the guards never knew that Loki was coming. Now, he had the man where he wanted him.

“I bet I could make him tell me his name....and scream mine.” Thranduil thought to himself, grinning. Thranduil turned around with the grin on his face. Then he stopped grinning. Thranduil walked back over and stood next to Loki.

“Get up.” Thranduil ordered.

“Excuse me?” Loki said. Thranduil grabbed Loki by the arm and lifted him up.

"Shit! Thranduil has a good and firm grip!" Loki thought to himself and then snapped back into reality.  
“OW! You bastard! Let go of me! I am a prince!”” Loki said.

“So is my son. Yet, my son is more mature than you.” Thranduil said. Loki growled at him.

“Tell me your name.” Thranduil said.

“No.” Loki replied.

“Very well, then. Have it your way.” Thranduil said. Thranduil pinned the Loki to the wall by his arms. Then, without warning, Loki was lifted a couple of inches off the ground. Thranduil grabbed Loki's crotch and leaned closer.

“Now?” Thranduil said.

“...Never.” Loki said, actually enjoying Thranduil holding his cock. Suddenly, Loki yelped as Thranduil began squeezing his crotch. After a certain amount pressure, Loki caved in. He knew Thranduil was a but rough but not THIS rough.

“OKAY OKAY! MY NAME IS LOKI! PLEASE LET GO! AH!” Loki shouted.

Thranduil smiled and let go of Loki's crotch but not his arms.

“Well, well, well. You finally said it....but..I am not done with you just yet...Loki.” Thranduil said. Loki was now not angry but...he was very horny. Loki grinned at Thranduil.

“So, are going to punish me?” Loki said, being coy. Thranduil smiled and let go of Loki. Loki suddenly kissed Thranduil and he held Loki in his arms, making out. As he was still kissing him, Thranduil lifted up Loki and carried him to the table. Thranduil sat Loki on the table. Loki could feel his cock getting harder as Thranduil kept kissing his lips. When they stopped, Loki quickly took off his shirt and leaned back. Thranduil took of his coat and the shirt under it and then kissed Loki's neck.

“Ah!” Loki shouted. Thranduil kissed down Loki's neck and stopped at his chest.

“Thranduil?” Loki asked. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of shock and pleasure. Thranduil was sucking one of his nipples.

“Mhmm!” Loki moaned. After a minute of nipple play. Loki reached over and nibbled lightly on one of Thranduil's ears.

“Loki...” Thranduil playfully growled. Loki looked at him and licked his lips.

“Oh, you flirty, little shit.” Thranduil said. He kissed Loki again and then Loki rubbed Thranduil's cock.

“Get on the ground.” Loki said. Thranduil exactly knew what Loki was wanting.

“Very well then.” Thranduil replied, smiling. Thranduil took off his pants walked over to a large, clear spot in the room and laid down. Thranduil's erection was pointing straight up and the ceiling, Thranduil stretched out a bit on the ground get more comfortable. He looked over at Loki, lifted up the arm nearest to Loki's side and waved it for Loki to come over there. Loki got off the table and walked over to him. Loki stood over the Elven King, admiring his beauty.

“Loki?” Thranduil piped up.

“Yes?” Loki asked back.

“Are you going to take off your bottoms, too?” Thranduil asked. Loki mouthed “oh” and blushed. Thranduil chuckled, which is a good thing. Loki took off his pants and sat on top of Thranduil. Thranduil looked Loki up and down.

“What a gorgeous view.” Thranduil told him. Loki slowly wiggled his hips and then knelt forward and kissed Thranduil's forehead.

“You ready to get in to position?” Thranduil asked.

“Oh yes!” Loki answered. Loki carefully got up. turned around and then got back on to his knees. Loki was now looking at the King's huge cock and it was dripping with pre-cum.

“Well, someone seems to be getting a bit excited about this...just the way I like it.” Loki said as he rubbed the slit of the tip. Without warning Thranduil lightly grabbed Loki's dick and began licking the tip in a circle like motion over the whole tip.

“NYAH!” Thranduil moaned. After three circular links, Thranduil put Loki's cock in to his mouth and began moving his head up and down.

“LOKI YES!” Thranduil shouted and then panting. Loki could feel his hips starting to give to out and his cock throbbing. Loki then shoved Thranduil's cock in to his mouth and began blowing him. He could Thranduil grunt as Loki was sucking on him.

“Loki...AH! Nhn! Keep going. Oh God yes!” Thranduil moaned. Loki suddenly leaned up quickly as he was still blowing him. Thranduil shouted in ecstasy.

“AAAH! LOKI!” Loki then let go and took a breath.

“ Wow...um..I never thought you would do that. Not that I was going to ask you because I do not want to force you.” Thranduil told him.

“Well, I actually felt like doing that this time.” Loki said.

“That was the first time any one has ever done that to me.” Thranduil replied.

“Deep-throat your cock?” Loki asked.

“Yes.” Thranduil said. Loki smiled.

“I love you.” Loki told Thranduil.

“I love you, too, Loki.” Thranduil said back, smiling. Suddenly, Thranduil lifted his head to look up at Loki's ass. Thranduil has never done this before so it was nervous. He spread Loki's cheek apart a bit.

“Beautiful.” Thranduil thought to himself. Suddenly, Thranduil quickly lifted his head towards Loki's ass and then moved his tongue all inside it.

“THRANDUIL!” Loki shouted in ecstasy. Thranduil could hear him as he was concentrating on eating out Loki. After a minute, Thranduil stopped. Loki collapsed on top of him.

“I am so sorry. Are you alright?” Loki asked.

“Yes. Do not worry. You did not fall that hard.” Thranduil replied. Loki nuzzled his head affectionately on Thranduil. Thranduil silently giggled.

“Loki...is there anything else you would like me to do?” Thranduil asked.

“Take me now.” Loki answered. Thranduil's eyes widened.

“Are you sure you are ready right now?” He asked Loki.

“Yes, my King. My body is aching for your cock and I seriously do not know how much more of this I can take! Please, my King. ...Fuck me...hard.” Loki said.

“Alright then, Lay down on your back, darling.” Thranduil said. Loki laid on his back and bent his legs up. Thranduil took out a bottle that contain a homemade lubrication made with safe and natural ingredients. He opened the bottle and poured some of the mixture in to his hands. Thranduil rubbed most of it on his penis and then the rest of it on Loki's asshole. They got in to position and comfortable.

“You ready?” Thranduil asked.

“Yes, my King.” Loki said. Thranduil slowly inserted his dick in to Loki's ass. Loki did a small yelp but it was not that bad. Loki and Thranduil may have been sexual with each other before this but they never had intercourse.

“Thran...du..il?” Loki asked,

“Yes?” he replied. Loki gulped.

“Please, be gentle. I will tell you when to go faster.” Loki asked.

“I will, my prince.” Thranduil said. Thranduil began to thrust in to Loki. Loki let out a small moan every time Thranduil moved inside him.

“Thranduil...AH yes!” Loki moaned. Loki looked up at Thranduil, who was panting and grunting. Suddenly, Loki put his hands on Thranduil's shoulders.

“Faster, darling.” Loki ordered, smirking. Thranduil held Loki by the hips and began thrusting faster.

“Oh, yes, Darling! Now, harder. ….AAH YES!!” Loki ordered. Thranduil now began to pound harder inside Loki.  
“OH LOKI!” Thranduil shouted.

“AH THRANDUIL!” Loki moaned. After another minute, Loki asked Thranduil to stop. Thranduil removed his dick from Loki's ass. Loki panted and he was still very hard.

“Are you alright, Dear?” Thranduil asked.

“Yes.” Loki replied.

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Thranduil asked.

“Actually...is there anything you want me to do? It's not just me having sex with you, you know.” Loki told him.

Thranduil thought about it for a minute and then looked him.

“I do want you to do something but...” Thranduil suddenly felt too nervous to ask Loki. Loki may be kinky but Thranduil does not want to make Loki feel like he is forced to do anything he does not want to do.

“Thrandy, what is it you want me to do?” Loki piped up.

“Well...um...I do not want you to feel like you have do it because I want you to do it.” Thranduil told him.

“Honey, if I do not know what you want me to do then how can I say yes or no? Now, what is it that you want me to do?” Loki asked. Thranduil hesitated for a few seconds then took a breath.

“I want you to ride me.” Thranduil finally said. Loki smiled.

“Do you want me to ride you while you are laying down or sitting up?” Loki asked.

“Laying down.” Thranduil replied.

“Alright then. Lay down on your back.” Loki said. Thranduil laid on the ground. Loki got up and crawled over to him. Loki stopped to ask one more question.

“Which way to you want me to be facing?” Loki asked.

“Towards me. So I can see your beautiful face.” Thranduil said. Loki blushed and nodded. Loki crawled gently on to Thranduil, sat up and got on his knees. Loki's ass was right above Thranduil's cock. Loki took a breath.

“You want me to help you?” Thranduil asked.

“I got it. Thanks, though.” Loki replied. Loki grabbed Thranduil's cock and eased down on to it. Right before Thranduil's cock was inside Loki looked at him. Suddenly, Loki let go and slammed down on to it.

“AH!” Loki shouted.

“Did I hurt you?!” Thranduil asked worried. Loki shook his head no.

“Go on and do it at your own pace.” Thranduil said. He knew Loki was nervous but Loki wanted to do this. Loki took a silent breath and began to move up and down. It didn't take long for Loki to start going crazy. Thranduil grabbed on to Loki's hips as he began to go faster.

“LOKI! AH! This feels so good!” Thranduil moaned.

“THRANDUIL YES! I love the way your cock feels pounding inside me.” Loki moaned and panted. As Loki began to go even faster, he suddenly felt he was at his limit and had to release.

“Thranduil...I...I am at my limit already!” Loki said.

“I am as well, dear.” Thranduil said, grunting.

“When you are ready...just go for it.” Loki said. Thranduil did not know what Loki meant by that but he was not going to ask. Several seconds later, Loki began to moan louder and louder.

“Thranduil....oh....oh....oh...ooh.......aah..aah...aah..mhmmm.” Thranduil suddenly slammed Loki on to down hard on his cock.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THRANDUIL!!!” Loki moaned out loud as he came.

“LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!” Thranduil moaned at the same time as Loki. As they finished coming, Thranduil quickly sat up and hugged Loki. Then he held Loki laid back on the ground with him in his arms.

“You alright, Loki?” Thranduil, looking at him.

“Yes, I am, darling. Thanks.” Loki replied, breathing.

“You are welcome. Hey...um...I am sorry about the guards. They did not follow protocol at all.” Thranduil said.

“Not your fault, they caught me before I could shape shift. Hey, at least I am still alive.” Loki said.

“But you were badly hurt.” Thranduil added.

“Eh, I have had worst done to me. To be honest, everything worked out okay. I regret nothing.” Loki replied. Loki cuddled up more to Thranduil.

“Oh by the way....I did squeeze too hard when I grab your balls?” Thranduil asked another question. Loki laughed out loud.

“No, you did not. Actually...it felt really good. Not even going to lie about this and I am a trickster!” Loki said.

Thranduil laughed.

“Oh, I love you so much.” Thranduil said.

“I love you, too, Thrandy.” Loki replied. Suddenly, Thranduil had an idea.

“Hey, Loki?” He suddenly piped up.

“Yes?” Loki asked.

“I have been thinking about something.” Thranduil said.

“Oh?” Loki asked.

“Since, you are not happy in Asgard....why don't you come live with...well...me.” Thranduil said. Loki looked at him in shock.

“Here? Wouldn't that ruin your reputation for you to have a human living in Mirkwood?” Loki asked.

“Loki..” Thranduil began to say. He held one of Loki's hands in his and looked at him.

“Loki..I want you here...in Mirkwood and living in the palace with me. I want you by my side. Now and forever.” Thranduil said to him.

“What about Legolas? He's your son. I do not think he would approve of this and I do not want to tear you both apart. He comes first.” Loki said. Thranduil sighed.

“Legolas is an adult. Plus, since his mother died, I thought I could never find any one else. Yes, I miss her but...she would want me to be happy, too. Loki, you are my happiness. As well as my son. It will take time but if Legolas gets to know you more...he will see why I love you. He will always be first, this is very true, but Loki, you are the only person in my life that has made me feel like living again besides him. I want both of you to be happy and I really want you here as well.” Thranduil said. Loki for the first time, couldn't speak a word.

“Loki?” Thranduil asked.

“I do not know what to say.” Loki replied.

“Take your time and think hard on this. I do not want to stress you out.” Thranduil told him. A few minutes of cuddling later, Loki finally made his decision.

“Thranduil...I have thought about it. I really have.” Loki piped up.

“Yes?” Thranduil said, looking at him.

“...Yes. Yes, I will live here in Mirkwood with you. Not because I am sick of Asgard but because...you are my happiness, too.” Loki said. Loki lifted up his head and kissed Thranduil. Thranduil rolled Loki on top of him and made out with him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Your Majesty?” a Guard said through the door. Thranduil rolled his eyes.

“I know should not complain because I am the King but...sometimes I wish I had a life to be able to be free and do what I want.” Thranduil whispered to Loki. Another knock rang throughout the room.

“Oh, for crying out loud! WHAT?!” Thranduil shouted, looking at the door. Loki silently laughed.

“Sorry for disturbing you, Sir but someone needs to speak with you.” the Guard said. Thranduil looked at Loki and smiled. He looked back at the door.

“Tell who ever needs me that I am quite busy at the moment and I wish to not be disturb for a while.” Thranduil said.

“As you wish, your Majesty.” The guard said. The guard left and Thranduil got comfy again with Loki in his arms. He looked at Loki and grinned.

“Now, my sweet, where were we?” Thranduil asked.

“You...are simply amazing.” Loki said.

“So are you.” Thranduil said.

“Aww. Thanks, darling.” Loki said.

“You are welcome.” Thranduil replied. Thranduil and Loki ended spending most of the afternoon in the room, being with in each others' company and arms.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
